Zamknij oczy, nie myśl o Anglii
by Indileen
Summary: Prequel. Zawiera Afganistan, krew, śmierć, Wigilię, dialogi Watson-Moran, brzydkie słowa i śladowe ilości hobbitów. Pisane na Kalendarz Adwentowy na Mirriel.


_Kiedy Gwiazda nie wie, co pisać, pisze Johna Watsona. Tym razem jej się nie udało. Zawiera Afganistan, headcanon Sebastiana Morana i trochę brzydkich słów. Wojna zobowiązuje._

_I just can't think of England_

_I can't see the picture_

_I'm still running from the fire, the fire_

**- IAMX, "Think of England"**

**Zamknij oczy, nie myśl o Anglii**

Wigilia nadchodzi za późno.

Pierwsza uschła choinka, przywieziona z ostatnią dostawą prowiantu, kilka dni temu. Biedne drzewko po prostu zmarniało w oczach mimo wielu prób reanimacji, a wysuszone na wiór igły już dawno rozwiał ciepły, pustynny wiatr. Teraz pośrodku bazy piątego pułku Fizylierów z Northumberland chwieje się bezlistny krzak, ze wszystkich stron omotany bożonarodzeniowymi lampkami. Johnowi za każdym razem kiedy na niego spojrzy, chce się śmiać.

John modli się, żeby choć ten jeden dzień w roku minął im spokojnie.

John jest tu już wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że modlitwy się nie spełniają.

Więc tego jednego, jedynego dnia nie zawraca sobie głowy modlitwą. Zamiast tego pije piwo – przyszło do bazy dzisiaj, już jest gorące, zbyt słodkie i jakby sfermentowane, ale wciąż mu smakuje. Alkohol na wojnie – myśli, i kręci potępiająco głową nad samym sobą. Po miesiącach trzeźwości – adrenalina twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – zawrót głowy jest jakby z innego świata. Krzak w lampkach, przegrzane piwo i wieczerza w namiocie – to aż nazbyt wiele jak na Wigilię w Afganistanie.

John widzi nad sobą cień i dopiero wtedy mruży oczy.

- Zapalisz, hobbicie? – słyszy głos Sebastiana Morana. John krzywi się na znienawidzone przezwisko i macha ręką, oganiając się jak od uciążliwej muchy.

- Nie, dzięki.

- Jak sobie chcesz – Seb wzrusza ramionami, liżąc bibułkę i owijając nią tytoń_. Nie ufam nie swoim skrętom_, powiedział kiedyś Johnowi, kiedy ten spytał go, dlaczego, do cholery, nie weźmie sobie paczki z normalnego przydziału.

- Zapamiętam to sobie, jak następnym razem będę cię szył – burczy John, podnosząc butelkę do ust. Moran wydmuchuje dym, niemal niewidoczny w rozgrzanym powietrzu, na jego ustach pojawia się leniwy uśmiech.

- Nie będziesz – mówi i John śmieje się razem z nim. Faktycznie, Moran jest jak nietykalny, najlepszy snajper jak stąd na Kamczatkę, a to cholernie daleko. Przez chwilę nie mówią nic, gapiąc się na idiotyczny krzew, mrugający wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

- Najlepsze święta w moim życiu – odzywa się Seb, szeleszcząc mundurem i zasypując papierosa. John patrzy na niego jak na wariata.

- Och, daj spokój, Frodo – mówi Seb, patrząc na niego poważnie, a John zastanawia się, czy uda mu się nakarmić Morana piaskiem. – Nie kupujesz prezentów, masz w dupie czy wszystko się uda, czy nie. I tylko jedno bożonarodzeniowe życzenie – żeby cię nie wykończyli.

- Kiedyś czytałem, że podczas pierwszej wojny światowej Anglicy i Niemcy urządzili sobie Wigilię na ziemi niczyjej – mówi John. – Wyobrażasz sobie nas i tamtych – nieznaczny ruch głową w stronę horyzontu – wykrzykujących życzenia i grających w futbol?

- Czasy się zmieniają – mówi Seb w przestrzeń, uważnie obserwując pustynię, jakby afgańscy partyzanci mieli wyskoczyć na rozkaz Johna spod ziemi. – Wiesz co, Johnny? Dam ci jedną radę – zamknij oczy, nie myśl o Anglii. Będzie trudniej.

John posłusznie zamyka oczy, automatycznie reagując na rozkaz. Pod powiekami pamięć przesuwa ciąg obrazów – Malcolm z nieprawdopodobnie sinymi ustami, przyciskający sobie dłoń do brzucha, Sam w ostatniej chwili przebierający nogami po piasku jakby się spieszył do nieba i ta dziewczynka na poboczu drogi, jej śniada skóra szara od agonii. Reporterka, która wpadła mu w ręce po akcji w Kabulu. Z bólu rzygała mu na stole, jęcząc coś o taśmach i nagrywaniu historii. Jakiej, kurwa, historii, chciał jej wykrzyczeć w twarz, chyba nie mówisz o tym, co dzieje się tutaj. To nie historia, to wojna.

Zamiast tego dał jej zastrzyk uspokajający; był skuteczniejszy.

John próbuje zapomnieć.

- Historia jest chora od wojen.

- Tak jest, sir.

- Nie dziwię się, że to snajperzy przerwali tamten bożonarodzeniowy rozejm. Prawdziwy duch świąt, Moran.

- Tak jest, sir – powtarza Seb, dźwigając się z piasku. Palec cały czas ma wplątany w spust broni, śmierć na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tym razem nie dla niego.

- Idziesz na wieczerzę?

_To trudne - nie pamiętać_, myśli John, patrząc na Morana, na jego skurzony hełm i jasne rzęsy. Prawdziwy Anglik w pustynnej burzy, dwa metry wzrostu i oczy jak lód. Seb Moran jest zagadką, za bardzo zna się na romantycznej poezji, za dobrze mówi po rosyjsku, sprawia wrażenie, że za dużo wie.

Ale nie wie, że dwa tygodnie później John wyszarpie go śmierci, ani że za cztery lata będą stać naprzeciw siebie, celując między oczy, _i co, hobbicie, kto pierwszy pociągnie za spust?_

Na razie siedzą obok siebie. Wystawiają twarz na prażące słońce. Podpisują niewidzialny pakt o nieagresji.

Jeszcze nie myślą o Anglii.


End file.
